Black Rose
by Naywind
Summary: [Chapter 3 UP] Luhan harus memilih antara bunga mawar hitam dan mawar merah yang Sehun berikan kepadanya, Lebih baik aku tidak memilih - Luhan (HUNHAN/BL,YAOI )
1. Chapter 1

**Black Rose**

Author: **Naywind**

Main Cast: Sehun , Luhan

Other Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jong In

Rate: M

Genre: BL, Yaoi, Life, Romance, Sad

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi Luhan akan terbangun lebih dulu dan sibuk membuatkan sarapan untuk kekasihnya Sehun, sebelum paginya dipenuhi rengekan Sehun jika sarapannya belum disajikan.

Luhan membuat sarapan sederhana, hanya sekedar dua buah telur mata sapi ditambah kentang tumbuk dan segelas susu putih untuk kekasihnya.

"Lu... _where are you_?" ujar Sehun yang baru saja terbangun dan tersadar Luhan sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

" _I'm right here_ hun...aku sedang membuatkan sarapan untukmu." teriak Luhan dari arah dapur.

Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang saat ini masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur apartement mereka, Luhan terlihat sangat seksi hanya dengan balutan kemeja tangan panjang berwarna putih milik Sehun yang ia kenakan, kaki jenjang mulusnya membuat Sehun menjadi bernafsu kembali pagi itu, apalagi jika diingat bahwa baru semalam mereka melewati malam panas bersama, seketika Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang mendekap kekasih mungilnya itu menciumi leher Luhan hingga tangannya menjelajah kesegala bagian menelusuri tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Sehun, tidak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang memasak saat ini , kau membuatku geli." ujar Luhan yang merasa tergelitik dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan, Luhan berusaha melepaskan dekapannya.

"apa kau tidak ingin memberikanku _morning kiss_ , Lu?" Sehun masih mendekap kekasihnya itu seakan tak mau melepaskan.

"Sehunnie, aku sudah tau kau, kau pasti tidak akan cukup jika hanya aku berikan _morning kiss_ saja, kau pasti akan meminta lebih dari itu, bokongku saja masih sakit, seluruh badanku masih sangat pegal karena kegiatan kita semalam, jadi lebih baik aku tidak memberikanmu kecupan pagi."

"lagipula ini kan juga salahmu Lu, membuat pagiku seperti ini, pria mana yang seseksi dan semungil dirimu begini dipagi hari, hanya memakai kemeja putih transparan kekasih prianya dan menunjukkan paha mulus itu, kau sendiri yang sedang menggodaku" bisik Sehun sembari menggigit telinga kekasih cantiknya itu.

"sudah lepaskan hun, kau akan terlambat jika begini terus" Luhan melepas dekapan Sehun dan berjalan menjauh menuju meja makan untuk menyajikan telur mata sapi yang sudah siap untuk diletakkan diatas piring, sebelum dirinya akan semakin sulit berjalan jika kegiatan mereka itu tetap dilanjutkan.

"aku tidak akan sarapan jika kau tidak memberikanku _morning kiss_ " rengek Sehun yang masih berdiri di dapur, pria itu menggoda dengan sangat seksi tanpa menggunakan balutan atas yang dengan jelas memperlihatkan deretan roti sobek diperutnya.

"ayolah Sehun jangan seperti itu, jika kau tidak cepat sarapan, kau benar-benar akan terlambat berkerja."

"kalau kau mau aku sarapan berikan dulu aku ciuman dari bibir mungilmu itu, setelahnya aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh."

"benarkah? Baiklah..." Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan memberikannya kecupan singkat sesuai dengan yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi.

"sudah.. Jadi sekarang lakukan apa yang aku suruh, sarapan lalu..."

Tanpa disadari Luhan, Sehun dengan cepat menarik kepala Luhan mendekat dengan kepalanya menyatukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, melumat bibir Luhan dan menggendong kekasihnya itu menuju meja makan tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, mengangkatnya keatas meja dengan posisi terduduk, Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan, tapi usahanya itu malah membuat Sehun semakin kencang mendekapnya, melumat dan menggigit bibir tipis menggoda Luhan, Luhan yang sedari tadi berusaha melepaskan pagutannya yang membuat dirinya sulit bernafas, akhirnya menyerah, tangan yang semula ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan Sehun, ia lingkarkan dileher Sehun dan mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan Sehun, ciuman mereka semakin panas dengan sentuhan bibir Sehun yang semakin bertempo ganas.

Bibir Sehun mulai menggerayangi leher Luhan dan membuat kekasihnya itu melenguh nikmat..

"argh Sehun.." desahan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sehun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Luhan, bibir Sehun menjelajah menciumi dada mulus kekasih prianya itu.

Karena kenikmatan itu Luhan semakin mendesah seraya meremas kencang rambut hitam Sehun, hingga membuat rambut kekasih tampan bertubuh tingginya itu berantakan.

Saat suasana sudah semakin panas di pagi yang dingin , kegiatan bercinta mereka diganggu oleh suara bel apartement.

 _Tinggg... Tongg..._

Secepat kilat Luhan yang terkejut dengan suara bel itu segera melepaskan pagutannya dengan Sehun.

"Sehun, ada yang datang."

"sudah biarkan." mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dan siap melumat lagi bibir kekasihnya.

 _Ting...tongg..._

"heii..Sehun hentikan!, lebih baik kau lihat dulu siapa yang datang." Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan menutup bibir Sehun dengan telapak tangannya untuk menghindari bibir kekasihnya itu yang sudah siap menerkam bibirnya lagi.

"aish baiklah..lagipula siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini, mengganggu saja" dengus Sehun sembari berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum membukakan pintu ia melihat terlebih dulu melalui layar kecil cctv di pintu apartementnya.

"siapa hun?" tanya Luhan yang saat ini masih terduduk di atas meja makan.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung, arghh!.. Mereka selalu saja mengganggu."

Sehun dengan berat hati membukakan pintunya, dan membiarkan kedua orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatan panasnya itu masuk.

"selamat pagiii..." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk dengan membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan.

"kami membawakan kalian sarapan..." seru Baekhyun mengangkat kantung belanjaan yang ada ditangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum curiga saat melihat keadaan meja makan yang berantakan, sama berantakannya dengan rambut Sehun, posisi Luhan yang tanpa disadari masih terduduk di atas meja makan, keadaan dimana Sehun yang sedang tidak mengenakan atasan dan terakhir Luhan yang masih juga sibuk mengancingkan kemeja seksinya itu.

"heiii..sepertinya kedatangan kami mengganggu kegiatan kalian ya..?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyunggingkan senyuman menyeringai curiga.

"tidak... Kami... Hanyaaa..." jawab Luhan gugup sembari turun dari atas meja makan setelah tersadar bahwa posisinya masih pada posisi yang sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan.

"ya! benar hyung kalian sudah mengganggu kegiatan kami." ketus Sehun seraya memicingkan matanya tajam.

"maafkan hun, mana kami tahu jika kalian akan bercinta sepagi ini, lagipula kami pikir kalian belum bangun, jadi sehabis kami lari pagi kami memutuskan kesini dan membawakan makanan untuk mengajak kalian sarapan bersama, kebetulan juga kami sedang berada di dekat apartement kalian." tukas Baekhyun yang merasa tidak enak karena telah mengganggu.

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa Baek, cepat kau kenakan pakaian dan mandi hun, aku juga akan membersihkan diri, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama." ujar Luhan sembari mencubit lengan kekar kekasihnya.

"iya cepat kalian bersih-bersih dulu, setelah itu kita makan bersama, aku dan Chanyeol akan merapihkan meja makan dan menyiapkan sarapannya." ucap Baekhyun.

"ha..ha..ha.." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh karena kejadian pagi itu.

"baiklah, terima kasih baek" ujar Luhan.

Setelah Sehun dan Luhan membersihkan diri serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan, mereka menikmati suasana sarapan bersama.

"kami punya berita baik" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum saat sudah selesai menyantap sarapannya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya hanya melirik wajah Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"berita baik apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Chanyeol melamarku kemarin, kami akan memutuskan untuk segera menikah" ucap Baekhyun bahagia saat memberitahukan berita baik itu sembari menunjukkan cincin lamaran yang Chanyeol sisipkan di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"benarkah Baek? Wahh.. Aku turut bahagia mendengar kabar ini" Luhan terbangun dari kursi makannya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun untuk memeluk dan juga memberikan selamat atas berita baik ini.

Sehun juga ikut bahagia karena kedua hyung yang sangat ia sayangi saat ini akan segera menjadi keluarga kecil yang resmi.

"inilah alasan kami bertamu sepagi ini, karena kami ingin kalian menjadi orang-orang pertama yang tahu mengenai berita bahagia kami."

"kalian berdua adalah keluarga terdekatku, aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain Chanyeol, kalian berdua dan Kyungsoo, aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal dan mempunyai keluarga seperti kalian." ucap Baekhyun kepada tiga orang yang saat ini ada diruangan bersamanya.

"kalian juga keluargaku yang aku punya di Korea saat ini, aku sangat bahagia bisa mengenal kalian" balas Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Luhan yang terlahir dari keluarga keturunan tionghoa saat ini memang telah menjadi warga negara Korea, sudah 7 tahun lamanya ia menetap di Korea sedangkan keluarga besarnya tetap memutuskan untuk tinggal di Cina, lebih tepatnya Beijing, kota kelahirannya, pada awalnya ia berkunjung ke Korea dengan niat hanya untuk menghabiskan masa liburannya setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, ia tidak pernah menyangka dengan semua yang terjadi saat ia mengunjungi negara ginseng untuk pertama kalinya itu, hidup barunya berawal dari saat dirinya sedang berjalan bersama seorang temannya dan duduk bersantai untuk sekedar minum kopi di sebuah kafe di daerah Seoul Korea, tiba-tiba saja ia di hampiri oleh seorang pria yang mengaku berkerja sebagai agen majalah dan sedang mencari model, pria itu menawarkan Luhan untuk menjadi seorang model suatu majalah terkenal, saat di tawari, Luhan tentu saja menolak, ia berpikir diumurnya yang masih terbilang sangat muda dengan gelar yang baru saja lulus sekolah menengah tidak mungkin baginya untuk menetap di negara asing sebatang kara dan harus menyusaikan dengan bahasa baru yang harus di pelajarinya, namun karena paras cantik yang ia miliki sejak lahir, pria itu tetap tidak menyerah untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai modelnya, atas pertimbangan dari keluarga dan dirinya yang sempat bimbang dengan tawaran itu, akhirnya Luhan menerimanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk menyesuaikan diri didunia barunya itu, ia mulai mempelajari segala sesuatu mengenai dunia model dan bahasa korea. Dengan jangka waktu hanya satu tahun ia sudah bisa menjadi model yang dikenal banyak orang dan wajahnya terpampang di majalah-majalah terkenal di seluruh Asia.

Didunia itulah Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun, seorang fotografer terkenal yang mempunyai pengalaman baik di kalangan profesional seAsia. Sehun yang memang sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Luhan, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan hatinya, awalnya Luhan selalu menolak untuk menerima cinta Sehun, menurut dirinya mana mungkin ia juga menyukai seorang pria, namun karena perjuangan tulu yang Sehun berikan, akhirnya Luhan luluh dan membalas perasaan Sehun. Karena sehun juga, Luhan dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarganya saat ini.

.

.

-BR-

.

.

1 minggu kemudian.

Siang itu Luhan terlihat sedang sibuk memasukan seluruh pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"kau benar-benar akan pulang Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"iya sayang, ayahku sedang sakit, ia memintaku untuk pulang secepatnya, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya kali ini, lagipula aku juga sedang tidak ada jadwal jadi kurasa ini waktunya aku pulang untuk sementara waktu."

"tidak bisakah kau tetap disini menemaniku?" rujuk Sehun.

"aku hanya sebentar hun, hanya 1 minggu, itu bukanlah waktu yang lama, kita sudah sering juga kan terpisah, jadi kali ini kita juga pasti bisa melewatinya" ujar Luhan seraya menghampiri Sehun dan memandang juga mengelus pipi kekasih tampannya itu.

"aku janji aku akan kembali, kau tak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Ucapan tidak biasa yang Luhan lontarkan membuat Sehun semakin merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"baiklah, janji adalah janji Lu, jangan kau ingkari." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sebelum melepas kekasihnya itu pergi untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya.

"ya..aku berjanji"

Sehun membuang jauh-jauh prasangka buruk yang ia rasakan saat ini, ia hanya dapat berharap semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

"maafkan aku Lu, yang tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke bandara, aku ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini."

"tidak apa-apa Sehun, aku naik taksi saja, kau tidak usah khawatir."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lembut, dalam hati kecilnya ia tidak ingin membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk kembali ke cina, namun ia tidak bisa juga menahan Luhan untuk bertemu kedua orangtuanya dan menjenguk ayahnya yang sedang sakit.

"aku berangkat hun, kau jaga diri baik-baik, jangan terlalu banyak makanan cepat saji, itu tidak sehat, aku tidak mau ketika aku pulang kau malah sakit."

"baiklah rusa cerewetku..sudah cepat taksimu sudah menunggu di bawah." Sehun membawa Koper Luhan dan mengantarkan kekasihnya menuju taksi, Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun sambil berjalan, sesungguhnya ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan kekasih manjanya itu, ia takut Sehun tidak mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan baik, waktu seminggu akan terasa seperti sebulan bagi mereka.

"kau hati-hati, sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu Lu."

"Sehun, kita kan sudah membahas ini, aku tidak bisa membicarakanmu di depan mereka, kau tahu sendiri ayah tidak suka jika kita membicarakan hubungan kita, maafkan aku Sehun.." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"tidak apa-apa Lu, aku bisa mengerti, tidak semua orang bisa menerima hubungan kita." Sehun mendongakkan kepala Luhan untuk menatap wajahnya.

"aku mencintaimu Sehun"

"aku lebih mencintaimu Lu" jawab Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Sehun saat sesampainya di lobbi apartement dan berjalan menuju taksi, sebelum itu Luhan kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah kekasih tampannya itu dan tersenyum, Sehun hanya dapat membalas senyumannya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

" _kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sesak, padahal kami sudah sering berpisah namun kali ini berbeda"_ batin Luhan mengucap.

" _hati-hati Lu, aku sangat mencintaimu…cepatlah kembali"_

TBC

Hai ini ff hunhan pertama aku :D

Aku taburin bumbu-bumbu _agak_ NC di awal biar semangat baca nya :p

Aku kasih yang dikit dulu yaa ceritanya untuk pembukaan, nanti kalau cerita ini diminati aku kasih yang panjang (?) *

Dann..yang udah baca story ku ini pokoknya jangan lupa review.

Biar aku semangat lanjut. Dijamin aku kasih cerita yang seru.

Berhubung aku update bareng author **awkbaekhiee ,** mampir juga ya baca storynya.

Thank you aeri's *


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Rose**

Author: **Naywind**

Main Cast: **Sehun , Luhan**

Rate: **M**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Flashback_

 _Musim dingin 2013_

"Minsoek, tidak bisakah hari ini aku beristirahat? Udara sedang sangat dingin sekarang, aku juga sedang lelah, luangkan jadwal satu hari saja untukku beristirahat." Gerutu Luhan kepada Kim Minsoek managernya.

"Tidak bisa Lu, kau ada pemotretan majalah _Lifestyle_ edisi musim dingin hari ini, dan fotografer yang memotretmu saat ini bukan fotografer sembarangan, jadi kita tidak bisa seenaknya mengubah jadwal, besok aku janji akan meluangkan waktu untukmu beristirahat, tapi untuk hari ini bersikaplah profesional, kau sudah sampai sejauh ini jangan sampai mood mu hari ini jadi merusak _image_ karirmu."

"Aish, baiklah..baiklah..kau itu benar-benar cerewet."

Minsoek menjadi teman pertama Luhan sejak dirinya memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menjalani hidupnya di Korea, Minsoek yang membantu Luhan untuk tetap bertahan dan berkarir di Korea hingga saat ini, maka dari itu Luhan memilih Minsoek untuk menjadi pembimbing sekaligus managernya.

"Baiklah karena hari ini tema nya adalah musim dingin selama pemotretan kau akan mengenakan kostum musim dingin dengan mantel tebal, ini cepat pakai di ruang ganti aku tak bisa menemani dan membantumu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada kepala editor majalah, carilah ruanganmu sendiri ya.."

"Iya Minsoek, berisik sekali." Luhan berjalan pergi menuju ruang ganti namun ia terlihat sangat bingung, ia tidak tahu ruangan mana yang akan menjadi ruang gantinya, karena banyak pintu yang tidak menggunakan nama, ingin ia bertanya tapi seakan-akan suasana saat ini benar-benar sedang sangat sibuk, bahkan sulit rasanya untuk sekedar bertanya karena banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang dengan cepat , ia merasa seperti sedang diacuhkan dan diharuskan melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri.

"Jadi ada dimana sebenarnya ruang gantiku?" Ucap Luhan kebingungan.

Mata Luhan tertuju pada satu pintu putih besar yang ada didepan matanya, dengan cepat ia menuju pintu itu dan mengetuk, namun tidak ada yang menjawab ketukannya. Ia merasa mungkin itulah ruangannya.

Karena menurutnya tidak ada orang didalam sana dan pintu dapat terbuka Luhan memilih tempat itu sebagai tempatnya untuk mengganti baju.

Saat dirinya sedang mengganti bajunya dan melepas seluruh atasannya untuk diganti dengan kostumnya, tak lama pintu terbuka. Luhan lupa mengunci pintunya.

Luhan terkejut saat seorang pria putih tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya terlihat seperti orang asing, masuk dan melihat kegiatannya mengganti baju.

" _Sorry_ , Aku kira tidak ada orang didalam sini, jadi aku mengganti bajuku disini." Ucap Luhan kepada pria itu.

Pria itu masih berdiri di posisinya tanpa bergeming, ia terlihat terpana dengan tubuh mungil kulit putih mulus milik Luhan.

" _Cantik."_ Pikir pria itu.

Dengan sigap Luhan memakai bajunya dan bergegas keluar.

"Maaf aku keluar sekarang." Tukas Luhan.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum menatap Luhan yang terlihat panik dan malu-malu, setelah Luhan keluar pria itu menutup pintunya. Luhan benar-benar merasa malu dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi.

"Minsoek…!" Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan menggenggam lengan Minseok kencang.

"Aish..ada apa sih Lu?, tangan ku sakit." Ucap Minseok seraya melepas genggaman tangan Luhan.

"Aku merasa sangat bodoh…Bodohhh…"

"Bodoh? Ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tadi saat aku mengganti bajuku, aku masuk ke ruangan seorang pria asing, dengan jelas ia melihat tubuhku yang sedang tidak memakai pakaian, ia memang tak mengucapkan apapun, tapi aku benar-benar sangat malu saat ini."

"Hahahaha….lagipula kenapa kau masuk ke ruangan orang lain?" Lanjut Minseok seraya tertawa karena melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah.

"Aku bingung mengganti bajuku dimana, aku juga tidak tahu yang mana ruanganku, dan aku terlalu malas jika harus menggantinya di toilet, jadi aku mencari ruangan yang kosong, aku pikir tidak ada yang akan masuk, namun ternyata itu ruangan seseorang."

"Yasudah, mungkin dia hanya model asing yang akan melakukan pemotretan juga hari ini, sekarang kau duduk dulu sembari para _make up artist_ mendandanimu, dan ini minumlah, kau belum mengisi perutmu pagi ini."

Luhan mulai merasa badannya terasa tak enak, kepala nya sedikit pusing dan ia merasa lapar karena belum menyantap apapun pagi ini. Setelah persiapan pemotretan selesai, Luhan pun juga bersiap mengambil posisinya untuk pengambilan gambar, wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat santai berubah menjadi tegang saat dirinya harus berhadapan kembali dengan pria yang tadi melihat hamper seluruh badannya saat mengganti baju.

Ya! Ternyata pria itu adalah Fotografer yang akan membimbing dan mengambil foto dirinya selama pemotretan. Pria itu hanya tersenyum saat melihat Luhan dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai, aku Oh Sehun, mohon kerjasamanya." Seru Sehun saat menghampiri Luhan dan memperkenalkan diri seraya menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Luhan.

"Ahhh…iya saya Luhan, mohon bimbingannya." Jawab Luhan gugup dan wajah yang terlihat pucat.

" _Nice to meet you_ , Luhan.. santai saja, jangan terlihat tegang, anggap saja aku tak melihat apapun tadi." Ledek Sehun sembari tersenyum dan kembali berjalan mengambil kameranya untuk bersiap pemotretan.

Luhan terkejut dengan ledekan Sehun tadi, namun untuk bersikap professional ia kembali membuat dirinya benar-benar baik saat pengambilan foto dimulai, sudah sekitar 30 menit berlalu dan hasil yang didapat ternyata memuaskan, Sehun senang melihat Luhan yang footogenik di setiap pengambilan gambar, ia tak sungkan dan juga mau mendengarkan apapun yang Sehun sampaikan. Untuk seorang model yang sedang naik daun, Luhan termasuk orang yang tidak besar kepala dan ramah kepada siapapun yang bekerja dengannya.

Pemotretan telah selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan, Luhan dan Minseok pun bersiap untuk pulang, namun Sehun kembali menghampiri Luhan dan mengajak pria mungil itu untuk makan siang bersama.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun seraya tersenyum.

"Ah..belum.." Jawab Luhan menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Hahaha, tak usah berbicara terlalu formal seperti itu padaku, sepertinya kau terlihat lebih tua daripada aku, jadi berbicara santai saja."

"Maukah kau makan siang denganku? Ada restoran enak disekitar sini yang biasa aku datangi."

"Maaf Sehun, tapi sepertinya lain kali saja, aku sedang tidak enak badan saat ini."

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku." Balas Luhan dengan suara lembut.

"Baiklah, tak apa, masih ada lain waktu, kalau begitu berikan saja nomormu."

"Hah? Nomorku?"

"Iya, agar aku bisa menghubungimu dan menagih janji makan siang bersama."

Minseok yang melihat perbincangan mereka hanya tertawa dan bergegas kembali terlebih dulu ke mobil.

"Berikan ponselmu…" Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum memandang Luhan.

Luhan yang terlihat bingung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas dan seperti terhipnotis segera memberikan ponselnya kepada Sehun. Sehun yang saat ini menggenggam ponsel Luhan membuka nya dan memasukkan nomor teleponnya untuk di simpan di ponsel Luhan. Sehun juga mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantung celana dan tertera nomor Luhan di layar ponselnya.

"Lihat, aku sekarang sudah mendapatkan nomormu dan aku juga sudah menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu, jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengangkat telepon dariku. Mengerti Lu?" Ucap Sehun santai seraya menepuk halus pucuk kepala Luhan, jika dibandingkan tinggi badannya, Luhan memang terlihat mungil di banding Sehun yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi dan bidang. Luhan yang menerima sentuhan itu hanya merasa aneh.

Luhan segera kembali ke mobil dan duduk disamping Minseok yang sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Kau kenapa Lu? Kenapa pucat sekali?"

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan, ayo kita langsung pulang saja."

Luhan tertidur selama perjalanan pulang, saat sudah sampai di apartemen kecil mereka, Luhan langsung masuk menuju kamarnya dan berbaring diranjangnya, baru saja matanya akan kembali terlelap, ponselnya berdering, ternyata Sehun yang mengiriminya pesan.

 _Oh Sehun_

" _Hai, pria mungil, karena saat ini udara sedang sangat dingin, pakailah pakaian hangat yang baik dan benar dan juga jangan lupa untuk makan, wajah polosmu itu terlihat sangat pucat."_

Luhan semakin merasa aneh saat mendapatkan pesan itu, bagaimana tidak, Seorang pria terang-terangan mendekatinya dan bersikap perhatian, sedangkan belum pernah sekalipun ada orang yang mendekati dirinya seperti sekarang.

 _Oh Sehun_

" _Kau harus balas pesanku ini, jika tidak aku akan terus mengganggumu."_

 _LuHan_

" _Iya baiklah Sehun."_

Menurut Luhan, Sehun bisa dijadikan teman dekatnya selama di Korea, berhubung ia hanya mempunyai satu orang teman, yaitu Minseok, jadi tak akan ada masalah jika ia berteman dengan Sehun, setidaknya itu yang Luhan Pikirkan.

Sehun yang menerima balasan pesan dari Luhan merasa senang dan tersenyum saat melihat pesan masuk itu diponselnya. Chanyeol sahabat kecil Sehun merasa aneh melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang tiba-tiba terlihat bahagia, saat keduanya sedang berada di kafe langganan mereka.

"Heii! Oh Sehun, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu, ada apa?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja..aku tidak akan bertanya jika tidak ingin tahu, dasar bodoh!"

"Baiklah…baiklah…"

"Aku merasa aneh dengan yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang, aku seperti baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini aku cari."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Tadi pagi ada hal menarik di tempat kerjaku, kulit mulus dan tubuh mungil itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku."

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau bicarakan?!, Kulit mulus mungil? Siapa?"

"Hari ini aku mendapatkan _job_ untuk memotret seorang model pria dalam iklan kostum musim dingin, ku pikir semua akan berjalan seperti biasa, halnya aku bertemu dengan model-model pria lainnya, namun ada rasa yang berbeda saat tadi aku bertatapan dengannya, seperti tatapan ingin dilindungi, dan juga…"

"Dan….?" Tanya Chanyeol semakin penasaran.

"Dan saat ia mengganti kostumnya di ruanganku, aku tak sengaja masuk dan melihat tubuh mulus mungilnya, saat ia menatapku matanya seperti membuatku ingin lebih mengenalnya, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengannya."

"Hahaha…."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?, memangnya ada yang lucu?"

"Tentu saja aku tertawa, baru kali ini kau jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, banyak model wanita mengejarmu untuk dijadikan kekasih mereka, tapi tak pernah ada satupun yang menarik perhatianmu, bahkan saat aku dan Baekhyun mengenalkanmu dengan pria cantik teman Baekhyun, kau tetap tak tertarik, aku pikir kau terlalu menyukai dirimu sendiri sampai tak mau berhubungan dengan siapa-siapa."

"Ya, aku memang sangat menyukai diriku sendiri, tapi kali ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan pria bermata indah itu, aku akan terus mengejarnya sampai aku berhasil mendapatkan dia."

"Baiklah, lakukan semua yang kau bisa, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku atau kau sudah siap mengenalkannya padaku, beritahu saja." Balas Chanyeol yang mendukung penuh semua keputusan Sehun.

Sudah dua hari belakangan sejak pemotretannya terakhir kali, Luhan tak kunjung pulih dari sakitnya, ia hanya bisa tidur dan beristirahat penuh dikamarnya, Minseok yang merawat Luhan sendirian merasa kuwalahan karena harus mengurusi banyak hal lainnya juga. Luhan juga bukan termasuk orang yang suka pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan dirinya, ia hanya akan meminum obat yang ada dan enggan untuk pergi ke klinik atau rumah sakit. Minseok merasa lelah memberitahu Luhan untuk pergi memeriksakan keadaanya.

"Kau harus ke dokter Lu, ayolah aku antarkan ke rumah sakit, baru setelah itu aku ke kantor agensi, setidaknya aku tahu sakit apa yang sedang kau alami sekarang."

"Tidak Minseok, kau tahu bukan, jika aku tak suka pergi ke dokter?"

"Ya aku mengerti, tapi…"

"Sudahlah kau pergi saja, aku akan tetap beristirahat, nanti juga sakitku akan sembuh dengan sendirinya, percaya padaku, aku hanya butuh beristirahat penuh." Ucap Luhan dengan suara parau nya seraya mendorong Minseok untuk segera pergi.

"Baiklah…tapi kalau kau ada sesuatu yang terjadi atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau harus langsung menghubungiku…mengerti?"

"Iya, sudah cepat kau harus segera pergi."

Minseok berpamitan dengan Luhan dan segera pergi menuju kantor agensi. Luhan benar-benar sendiri saat ini, demamnya tak kunjung reda, ia hanya bisa meletakkan handuk kecil dengan kompresan air hangat di dahinya untuk menurunkan demam tubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Tak lama bel apartemen berbunyi, dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan berusaha membukakan pintu, dengan langkah gontai karena kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing, Luhan berjalan menu ju pintu, tak disangka orang yang mendatanginya adalah Sehun, sudah dua hari Sehun tak mendengar kabar Luhan, ia mencoba menghubungi Luhan, namun tak ada satupun balasan, hingga hal itu membuatnya penasaran dan nekat untuk mencari tahu tempat tinggal Luhan dan mendatanginya langsung.

Saat pintu terbuka Luhan sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun, Sehun berpakaian rapih sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih,jaket kulit dan celana jeans hitamnya. Ia tersenyum saat pintu terbuka, namun tak lama penglihatan Luhan menjadi buram dan perlahan tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai tepat di hadapan Sehun, Luhan pingsan dengan suhu tubuh yang sangat panas, dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat tubuh pria mungil itu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Saat kedua mata Luhan terbuka, ia bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya, karena berada di tempat yang jelas-jelas bukanlah kamar atau apartemen nya, ingin rasanya bangun, namun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, ia melihat tangan kanannya yang sudah terpasang selang infus.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ah…Sehun…apa yang aku lakukan disini?, ini dimana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit sekarang, tadi saat aku mengunjungi apartemenmu kau terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan suhu tubuh yang sangat panas, demammu sudah tinggi, jadi aku membawamu kesini."

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?"

"Sekitar dua hari.."

"Hah? Selama itu?!" Luhan membelalakan kedua mata nya saat mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Hahaha..tidak aku hanya bercanda, kau tak sadarkan diri hanya sejam." Jawab Sehun menggoda Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak lucu." Balas Luhan ketus karena sudah dibohongi.

"setelah cairan infusmu habis, kau sudah boleh pulang, dokter sudah memeriksamu dan memberikan obat untuk kau habiskan agar kau bisa segera pulih."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka ke dokter dan berada dirumah sakit.. tapi..terima kasih banyak Hun."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengelus surai rambut Luhan.

Sehun mengantarkan Luhan pulang dan membelikan Luhan sekeranjang buah untuk membantu pemulihan sakitnya. Selama masa pemulihan, Sehun selalu merawat Luhan dengan baik, Minseok pun tak keberatan dengan keberadaan Sehun di apartemen mereka yang dengan sabar merawat Luhan , ia tak pernah melihat Luhan sebahagia saat bersama Sehun. Hubungan keduanya semakin bertambah Baik dan dekat. Luhan yang awalnya menolak kebaikan yang Sehun berikan, pada akhirnya menerima dan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sehun.

 **-Black Rose-**

Malam itu, Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan melakukan pemotretan dengan sebuah majalah, Luhan pulang bersama Minseok, karena saat ini Sehun sedang ada pekerjaan di jepang hingga 2 minggu kedepan, sehingga tak bisa menemani kegiatan Luhan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Minseok…."

"Hemm…apa Lu..?" Jawab Minseok seraya mengemudikan kendaraannya.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Sehun."

"Iya..aku sudah tahu." Jawab Minseok santai.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku itu mengenalmu lebih dulu dibanding Sehun, jadi aku tahu apa saja yang membuatmu senang, dan saat kau bersama Sehun, kau benar-benar terlihat bahagia, aku tak pernah melihat kau sebahagia sekarang."

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan jika aku bersama Sehun?"

"Tidak sama sekali, aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia." Balas Minseok seraya tersenyum.

Luhan merasa terharu dan beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Minseok, seorang teman yang mau menjaganya, selalu sabar membimbingnya dan mendukung segala apapun yang dijalaninya.

"Aku beruntung mempunyaimu Minseok." Ucap Luhan seraya menyubit pipi gempal Minseok.

"Hei Lu…hati-hati aku sedang menyetir." Keduanya tertawa senang.

Sepulang Sehun dari Jepang, ia mengajak Luhan kesuatu tempat menarik yang jauh dari keramaian, sebuah rumah dengan pemandangan pegunungan pada malam hari yang sangat indah. Sesampainya dirumah itu Sehun langsung menutup mata Luhan dengan kain dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam.

"Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana Hun? , kenapa mataku ditutup seperti ini?"

"Sudah kau sabar saja sebentar lagi aku akan buka penutup matamu." Jawab Sehun seraya menuntun Luhan untuk mengikutinya ke halaman belakang rumah besar itu.

Saat Sehun membuka penutup mata yang sedari tadi menutupi mata Luhan, Luhan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Sehun sudah menyiapkan meja makan malam dan suasana romantis untuk acara makan malamnya bersama Luhan.

"Sehun…ada apa ini? kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Tanya Luhan menatap dalam mata Sehun.

"Ya…ayolah kau duduk dulu." Sehun menarik sebuah kursi untuk mempersilahkan Luhan duduk.

"Jadi jelaskan sebenarnya ada apa ini?" kenapa sepulang kau dari Jepang, kau berubah menjadi pria romantis?"

"Aku memang romantis Lu." Balas Sehun.

"Jadi begini….maksud ku mengajakmu kesini adalah…" Ucap Sehun seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan diatas meja.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertemuan pertama kita."

Luhan terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Sehun.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terburu-terburu, karena baru 6 bulan ini kita saling mengenal, tapi kurasa aku tak bisa menunggu lagi dan membiarkanmu sendiri seperti ini, aku ingin mengenal dan menjagamu lebih dalam lagi, jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Lu?"

Tanpa waktu lama Luhan menjawab ajakan Sehun.

"Iya…aku mau…" Jawab Luhan seraya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum sangat senang, ia bahkan sempat pasrah dan menerima apapun jawaban yang akan Luhan berikan.

"Aku bahagia mengenalmu Sehun, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kita memiliki sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius seperti ini."

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Sehun untuk memeluknya. Kini keduanya sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan menikmati malam romantis bersama.

Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun saat ini, Luhan sudah mengenal lingkungan kerja Sehun dan dekat dengan sahabat Sehun, Chanyeol dan kekasihnya Baekhyun, keduanya juga memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen, Minseok tetap menjadi teman sekaligus managernya, yang berbeda adalah sekarang Minseok pun tidak hidup sendiri, ia sudah menemukan juga pasangan yang cocok dengannya, yaitu Kim JongDae. Kehidupan mereka yang dimulai dari nol berubah menjadi kebahagiaan bagi kedua pria cantik itu.

Luhan sudah mengenal baik keluarga Sehun, begitu juga Sehun yang sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan ibu Luhan, jika ibunya sedang berkunjung ke Korea, namun ayah Luhan yang juga tahu hubungan keduanya, tak pernah mau bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan adalah anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga, ayahnya tak mau jika Luhan harus berhubungan dengan seorang pria yang bisa di bilang baru dikenalnya di Korea. Ayahnya selalu menolak untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa saat ini Luhan mencintai seorang pria. Namun, hal itu tak pernah membuat keduanya menyerah, hubungan mereka sudah menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan yang tak bisa lepas satu sama lain, itu yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan tak pernah menyerah mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

" _Aku mencintaimu Lu, kau akan menjadi cinta pertama dan juga terakhirku.- Sehun"_

 _TBC_

 _*Sekedar cuap-cuap_

Di chapter dua ini aku memfokuskan flashback ke awal pertemuan Sehun dan Luhan sampai ke hubungan mereka ke jenjang pacaran.(?)

Maaf yaa kalau alurnya kecepetan, karena memang hanya untuk menjelaskan gimana Luhan bisa nerima Sehun, terus gimana awalnya mereka ketemu sampai bisa pacaran dan yang paling penting kenapa ayahnya Luhan gasuka sama Sehun aku jelasin dan ringkas di chapter ini, semoga bisa lebih jelas yaa walaupun tetap kecepetan…Hahaha…

And..

Next chapter akan kembali ngelanjutin ke cerita terakhir di chapter 1, ceritain ada apa Luhan sampai harus pulang ke China…dannn hubungan cerita ini sama judul nya _"Black rose"._

Semoga penasaran yaa..

Thanks loh yang udah nunggu update an story ini, doakan semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa cepet di update.

Thankiss semua yang udah review story ku ini.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**_(Cerita ini melanjutkan chapter 1, Enjoy…)_**

 **Black Rose**

Author: **Naywind**

Main Cast: **Sehun , Luhan**

Rate: **M**

 **Chapter 3**

Sudah seminggu lamanya Sehun tidak mendapatkan banyak kabar dari Luhan sejak kepulangannya ke Beijing, seharusnya Luhan sudah kembali namun yang didapatkan malah tidak adanya kabar dari Luhan, nomornya tak bisa dihubungi, hanya sehari kepulangannya ke kota kelahirannya saja Luhan masih memberikan kabar, setelah itu, ia seperti menghilang dan Sehun sama sekali tak mengetahui kabarnya.

Sehun bingung untuk bertanya kepada siapa, ia juga tak ingin berpikiran buruk kepada Luhan, karena yang ia tahu pasti saat ini Luhan sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga besarnya, namun tetap saja ia merasa ada yang janggal, Sehun mulai berpikir siapa yang bisa ia tanyai, dan mungkin managernya Luhan, Xiumin tahu keadaan Luhan saat ini, Xiumin memang memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dengan Luhan, karena satu dan lain hal, saat Sehun bertanya kepada Xiumin, managernya itu pun tidak tahu keadaan Luhan saat ini, karena sama dengan Sehun sejak kepulangan Luhan ke Beijing, Xiumin juga tak mendengar kabar dari Luhan, Luhan seperti menghilang dan tak meninggalkan jejak ataupun kabar kepada siapapun.

Waktu semakin berjalan dan tak terasa sudah hampir 3 minggu saat ini, Luhan benar-benar tak ada kabar sama sekali. Sehun semakin terlihat seperti depresi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang selalu menemani kegundahan Sehun hanya bisa menyemangati dan memberikan masukan-masukan yang baik agar ia selalu percaya kepada Luhan.

Namun, karena rasa penasarannya yang semakin memuncak itu pun, Sehun meminta tolong Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk mencari info mengenai Luhan melalui orang kepercayaan dua sahabatnya itu yang ada di negara Luhan berada saat ini, setelah cukup mendapatkan beberapa informasi mengenai Luhan dengan bantuan Xiumin dan Jong Dae juga, Sehun memutuskan sesuatu.

Dengan keyakinan yang kuat akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menyusul Luhan ke Beijing dan mencari tahu secara langsung apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan disana, agar semuanya jelas.

"Aku akan menyusul dia kesana Yeol..ini sudah menjadi keputusan bulatku."

"Apa kau yakin? Kau sudah siap dengan apapun yang terjadi disana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya benar Hun, apa kau sudah memikirkan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi disana? Bisa jadi kau akan bertemu dengan keluarga nya, terutama ayahnya, dan apa kau siap dengan segala konsekuensi nya?" Lanjut Baekhyun khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun dan Luhan saat ini.

"Aku sangat yakin, untuk mendapatkan cintanya yang sulit saja aku bisa melewati dengan baik, kali ini juga pasti aku bisa melewatinya, doakan aku semoga berhasil dan mendapatkan kabar baik."

"Tentu saja kami disini akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kau berkemas dan berangkat menyusul kekasihmu itu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun untuk membantunya berkemas agar lebih cepat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengantar Sehun menuju bandara, sesampainya di bandara mereka disambut Xiumin dan Jongdae yang sudah tiba lebih dulu. Mereka hanya berpesan semoga semua nya baik-baik saja dan Sehun harus bertahan dengan apapun yang akan terjadi disana, jika ada hal yang membuat Sehun merasa berat untuk menjalaninya sendiri disana, tanpa sungkan mereka akan segera menyusul Sehun dan menemani, tapi untuk saat ini Sehun hanya perlu menyelesaikan nya sendiri agar rasa penasarannya belakangan ini berbuah hasil.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 2 jam lamanya, tiba lah Sehun di Bandar Udara Internasional Ibu kota Beijing. Ia mulai mengeluarkan memo yang berisi alamat rumah Luhan, tempat Luhan biasa menghabiskan waktunya, bahkan gedung kantor kepunyaan ayahnya. Ia mendapatkan semua itu dengan bantuan orang terpercaya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kebetulan berada di negara yang sama dengan Luhan. Sehun keluar bandara dan menaiki taksi menuju alamat yang tertera di kertas memo itu, untung saja Sehun mengerti bahasa mandarin berkat ajaran kekasihnya Luhan, yang terkadang sering menggunakan bahasa mandarin saat berbicara dengannya, jadi tidak ada masalah bagi Sehun untuk berkomunikasi dengan pengemudi taksi itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan, Sehun hanya memikirkan hal baik yang akan terjadi saat akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Luhan, sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil karena senang akan menemui kekasih cantiknya itu.

Sehun sudah sampai di rumah Luhan yang sesuai dengan alamat, Sehun menekan bel yang ada pada pintu pagar rumah tersebut, rumah megah dan sangat besar dengan pagarnya yang menjulang tinggi membuat Sehun kaget dan ia juga akhirnya tau bahwa kekasihnya itu adalah anak dari pengusaha yang sangat kaya raya sehingga mempunyai rumah yang sangat besar. Sehun menekan bel yang ada disamping pagar beberapa kali, tak lama ada seorang pria yang membukakan pintu pagar itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya menanyakan keperluan Sehun, tentu saja dengan bahasa mandarin.

Dengan Fasih sehun membalas pertanyaan pria itu "Selamat Siang, apakah ini rumah keluarga Lu?"

"Ya benar ini rumah keluarga Lu, ada apa?" Jawab pria itu yang ternyata adalah asisten rumah Luhan tersebut, dengan seragam khusus,

"Maaf, Apakah Luhan ada?"

"Ah..maksud saya Tuan Luhan." Jelas Sehun dengan menambahkan kata Tuan didepan nama kekasihnya.

"Tuan Luhan sedang keluar saat ini, ia sudah keluar rumah sejak pagi."

"Jika saya boleh tahu, ia pergi kemana pak?"

"Saya kurang tahu tuan Luhan pergi kemana, ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan?" Tanya pria itu lagi seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, Tidak ada, biar nanti saja saya sampaikan sendiri jika bertemu langsung dengannya, terima kasih pak."

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan pergi menaiki taksi kembali, menuju tempat yang memungkinkan akan didatangi Luhan, pria paruh baya itu masih melihat Sehun yang berjalan pergi, ia merasa sepertinya ia mengenal pria tampan yang menanyakan Luhan tadi, setelah beberapa saat merenung ia menutup pagar kembali dengan tatapan yang sudah tak melihat Sehun, karena jarak yang sudah jauh dan akhirnya kembali kedalam rumah.

Kali ini Sehun sudah menuju tempat yang biasa Luhan kunjungi, dengan harapan ia benar-benar ada di tempat itu, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang, pastilah ia berada disana sekarang. Karena menurut informasi tempat makan ini adalah tempat yang biasa Luhan datangi untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya, menjadi tempat favoritnya di siang hari, dan perlu diketahui, tempat ini adalah restoran yang menyajikan menu makanan Korea, seakan Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan makanan Korea.

Sehun dengan perasaan yang semakin tak menentu, menarik nafasnya panjang berkali-kali karena sangat gugup,keadaan saat ini berbeda dengan perasaannya saat tadi mengunjungi rumah Luhan, kali ini benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Benar saja, perasaan yang berdebar-debar itu berbuah hasil, tepat di depan matanya saat ini dari luar sebuah restoran Sehun memandang kekasih cantiknya itu sedang duduk dan meminum segelas ice coffee kesukaannya dengan beberapa pria yang terlihat seperti teman-temannya, berbincang sembari sesekali menyerahkan beberapa kertas dokumen dengan tulisan rumit, Luhan terlihat seperti pekerja yang sangat serius.

Sehun segera membayar taksinya setelah beberapa menit supir taksi itu menyadarkan Sehun yang terlihat berdiri di luar taksi sambil memandang ke arah restoran itu tanpa membayar tagihannya terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya Sehun berjalan perlahan dengan senyum senang masuk ke dalam restoran dan ingin menghampiri Luhan, setelah jaraknya semakin dekat dengan punggung Luhan, tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti saat melihat Luhan dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang wanita yang baru saja berlari kecil mendahuluinya, Sehun yang berdiri terpaku melihat kejadian mengejutkan itu dengan wajah bingung segera menarik kursi kosong yang ada disebelahnya dan duduk, ia menundukkan kepalanya seperti orang yang tidak ingin terlihat, Sehun mengambil topi yang ada ditasnya dan menggunakan topi itu untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, selama beberapa menit wanita itu terlihat sangat dekat dengan Luhan, wanita itu tak menghiraukan wajah Luhan yang sedari tadi merasa risih karenanya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Ucap Luhan sinis.

Luhan berdiri dengan wajah murung sembari melepas genggaman tangan wanita itu dari tangan kanannya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menuju ke toilet.

Sehun yang melihatnya tentu saja tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyusul Luhan ke toilet. Sehun berjalan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Saat masuk kedalam toilet, tangan Luhan seperti ditarik oleh seseorang, Luhan terlihat sangat terkejut saat ia membalikkan badannya untuk tahu siapa yang telah menarik tangannya dengan kencang itu, ia seperti tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat saat ini, ia melihat seseorang yang mungkin saja ia rindukan selama ini.

"Se…se..hun…?!" Ucap Luhan seperti tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Ya..sayang…ini aku."

"Ini betul dirimu?" Tanya Luhan seakan tak percaya, ia tak pernah mengira Sehun akan menyusulnya dan menemuinya seperti ini.

"Ini aku Lu…" Jawab Sehun dengan wajah senangnya, karena berhasil bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya yang sudah ia khawatirkan.

"Kau kemana saja tak pernah ada kabar sekalipun padaku?"

"Ah…hemm…" Ucapan Luhan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya seperti tersekat ludahnya sendiri, tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Apa Lu…?" Tanya Sehun kembali karena penasaran.

"Kita bicarakan nanti, kau tunggu aku disini , aku harus pergi sekarang, kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat ini jam 3 nanti."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Nanti…tunggu saja." Ucap Luhan seraya pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di dalam toilet.

" _Apa maksudnya? Sebenarnya ada apa?"_ Seru Batin Sehun bertanya-tanya.

Ia hanya memandang kaca wastafel yang ada didepanya. Ia menyalakan air pada wastafel itu dan meraup mukanya, membasuh dengan air untuk mendinginkan wajahnya yang terasa panas, dengan pikiran yang terasa berat saat ini, ia menghela nafasnya panjang.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Luhan ia akan kembali ke restoran ini pukul 3, tentu saja Sehun menunggu dengan harapan akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya sekarang.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30, namun Luhan belum juga datang, ini artinya sudah 30 menit berlalu dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan, dengan sabar Sehun tetap menunggu sembari menyesap minuman dinginnya yang sudah ia minum sebanyak tiga gelas, bahkan ia tak memesan makanan apapun dan hanya minum pesanan yang sama selama menunggu. Tepat pukul 16.00 Luhan akhirnya tiba.

"Ayo kita pergi ketempat lain." Ajak Luhan dengan wajah dinginnya kepada Sehun.

"Apa?" Ucap Sehun kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan.

"Hemm…baiklah." Jawab Sehun aneh dengan reaksi Luhan, bahkan senyumannya tak Luhan balas.

Luhan berjalan lebih dulu keluar restoran dan tak menoleh kearah Sehun sekalipun, ia hanya berjalan tepat di hadapan Sehun yang saat ini ada dibelakangnya. Tak jauh dari restoran Luhan berhenti di sebuah taman dan duduk di kursi taman di bawah pohon besar dan rindang yang ada di taman itu. Sehun segera menyusul dan duduk tepat disamping kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sehun?" Menggunakan bahasa formal Korea, Luhan mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan Sehun.

"Baik, kau sendiri bagaimana Lu? Baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa sudah selama ini kau tak pernah memberikan kabar apapun padaku?" Ucap Sehun sembari menggenggam jari-jari Luhan dengan senyuman tampan diwajahnya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun." Jawab Luhan seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun yang menyentuh jari-jari lentiknya.

"Aku rasa kita tak perlu bertemu lagi…kita akhiri saja hubungan kita."

"Apa?! Apa… maksudmu Lu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini Sehun. Lagipula untuk apa kau kesini? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menghindarimu dan tak menghubungimu, kau malah datang secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa sampai tahu keberadaan ku?"

"Aku bisa tahu darimana itu tidak lah penting, kau ini kenapa? Kau bukan seperti Luhan yang aku kenal selama ini."

"Aku memang bukan Luhan mu lagi Sehun, seharusnya kau tak usah melakukan ini."

"Melakukan apa? menyusul kekasihku dan menanyakan kabarnya? Menurutmu itu salah?"

"Iya, ini semua salah!, aku sudah tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!." Ucap Luhan lantang dengan wajah sedihnya yang menahan air mata jatuh, matanya sudah tergenang dengan air mata yang berusaha ia tahan sedari tadi.

Luhan berdiri dan akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Sehun. Namun Sehun menahan Luhan pergi dengan menggengam tangannya erat.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai!"

"Kita sudah selesai Hun."

"Kau belum menjelaskan apapun padaku, aku butuh jawaban. Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku butuh jawaban jujur dari dalam hatimu."

"Lepaskan aku.." Ucap Luhan sembari berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun.

Keadaan taman saat itu sedang sangat sepi, jadi tak ada orang yang melihat pertengkaran keduanya, selain mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan genggaman ini sebelum kau jelaskan padaku yang sebenernya terjadi, alasan yang bisa membuatmu sampai seperti ini."

"Sudahlah Sehun...lepaskan….."

Sehun tak menggubris permintaan Luhan.

"Jelaskan dulu Luhan….jelaskan….!" Sehun mulai terlihat marah karena pertanyaannya tak di jawab Luhan.

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih..! dan kami akan segera menikah, maka dari itu lepaskan aku! Kau pasti lihat kan wanita yang bersamaku tadi di restoran? Dia orang yang akan aku nikahi." Bentak Luhan dan membuat Sehun sangat terkejut.

"Me…nikah..?! Wanita..??" Balas Sehun sembari melepas genggaman erat nya di tangan Luhan yang meninggalkan bekas lebam karena terlalu kencang menggenggam nya.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin penjelasan.." lanjut Luhan kembali duduk sembari memegangi tangannya yang lebam karena genggaman sehun.

Luhan mulai menceritakan semuanya dengan suasana tenang.

"Aku dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayahku, kurasa kau sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya pemegang warisan ayahku, dan aku harus meneruskan perusahaannya, entah sekarang atau nanti, ternyata jawabannya adalah sekarang, untuk menjadi pemegang perusahaan besar seperti itu, menurutnya aku membutuhkan pasangan yang sesuai, pasangan yang dapat membantuku dalam segala hal didalam atau diluar media, media sangat berperan penting dalam jabatan ayahku, jadi pemikirannya adalah hubungan kita tidaklah pantas untuk situasi ini Hun, saat ini ia sedang sakit-sakitan dan penyakitnya semakin parah, tumpuannya adalah aku, anak satu-satunya, karena itu aku tak bisa membantahnya lagi, demi keluargaku." Ucap Luhan menceritakan alasannya ia berubah menjadi Luhan yang tak pernah Sehun kenal lagi.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, hubungan kita harus berakhir seperti ini, semua aku kepas termasuk karir ku yang ada di Korea sudah aku lepaskan, aku akan memberitahu Xiumin dan lainnya nanti jika waktunya sudah tepat."

Sehun masih terduduk seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, terasa disambar petir di hari yang cerah, ia sangat terkejut, ia hanya menatap Luhan dengan kedua matanya yang kosong.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kau bisa pergi sekarang bukan?"

"Tunggu duluuu...Aaa…kuu…" Ucapan Sehun menjadi tergagap karena situasi ini.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku…" Ucap Luhan bangun dari tempat duduknya seraya menghentakkan kakinya pergi, mengalihkan wajahnya segera dengan airmata yang sudah mulai membasahi kedua pipi gempalnya, yang sudah tak dapat lagi terbendung.

Sehun pun masih tetap terduduk dibangku taman dengan kesendiriannya setelah di campakkan dan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai itu, ia tak menyadari perlahan air matanya juga mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, tak memperdulikan wajah tampannya yang terlihat berantakan karena tangisannya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak yang tak tertahankan, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia bahkan berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk, dan ia seperti berusaha ingin cepat bangun dari mimpi buruknya ini, menganggap semuanya memang tak pernah terjadi.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkahnya yang gontai, wajah yang terlihat sangat buruk berkat tangisan perpisahannya dengan Luhan dan tas bawaannya yang masih ia bawa sedari tadi sejak kedatangannya di Beijing, ia bahkan belum menyempatkan untuk menuju penginapan yang akan ditempati nya, penginapan romantis yang cocok untuk dinikmati bagi pasangan yang sedang menjalankan bulan muda, tadinya itu akan menjadi tempatnya dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu bersama di Beijing setelah akhirnya bertemu kembali, setidaknya itu ekspektasinya.

Ia berjalan seperti tanpa arah, tak lama ponsel Sehun bergetar, Sehun mengambil ponsel dikantung celananya dan mengangkat telepon itu, layarnya menunjukkan nama Chanyeol.

"Halo…Hyung…"

"Kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa kau memanggilku Hyung?" Menurut Chanyeol panggilan hyung padanya terdengar sangat aneh, karena sudah lama sekali Sehun tak memanggilnya hyung. Umur Chanyeol dan Sehun memang terpaut dua tahun. Tapi sejak pertemanan mereka berubah menjadi persahabatan, Sehun sudah dengan tidak sopan memanggil dirinya tanpa sebutan hyung.

"Hyungg….apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang?" Ucap Sehun dengan isakannya yang membuat Chanyeol terdengar khawatir, ia kembali menangis setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol sahabatnya.

"Heiii…jawab…! kau dimana sekarang?!"

"Apa…. yang akan aku lakukan sekarangg..?" Sehun terus menangis tanpa menjawab perkataan dan pikirannya tak terkoneksi dengan baik, hingga ia terduduk lemas di depan sebuah minimarket dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelinga kanannya.

"Aishh...Kau pergi ke hotel sekarang! Kami akan segera menyusulmu kesana, kau tunggu di hotel saja."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas menyusul Sehun ke Beijing secepat mungkin. Karena kekhawatirannya kepada Sehun yang sangat mengganggu seharian ini, sebelum menelepon, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sudah lebih dulu memutuskan untuk menyusul Sehun ke Beijing. Ditambah lagi sebelumnya memang Baekhyun mendapatkan pesan aneh di ponselnya dengan nomor pengirim yang asing, setelah diteliti kode areanya, ternyata nomor itu nomor telepon yang berasal dari China, pantas saja sangat asing di matanya, pesan aneh itu berisi _"Aku tak bisa menjaganya lagi sekarang, kurasa saat ini kalian lah yang ia butuhkan, tolong kabulkan permintaan terakhir ku kepada kalian, setelahnya aku tak akan merepotkan kalian lagi, cari dia dan jaga dia, terima kasih untuk semuanya selama beberapa tahun ini Bee. –L"_ .

Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu siapa pengirim pesan itu, karena hanya Luhan lah yang memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan Bee, dengan firasat yang semakin buruk ia meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk segera menyusul Sehun.

Sehun masih terduduk di depan mini market dengan ponsel yang masih digenggamnya, tubuhnya seperti tak dapat bekerja dengan baik saat ini, bahkan jika badannya bisa tergeletak bebas di jalan, mungkin saat ini ia sudah tergeletak lemas. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala sembari sesekali mencengkram beberapa helaian rambutnya kencang untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya, ia tak menghiraukan wajah-wajah orang yang berlalu lalang dengan tatapan iba atau bahkan terganggu saat melihatnya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia dapat mengembalikan tenaganya dan berusaha bangkit untuk segera menuju hotel sesuai pesan Chanyeol.

 **-Black Rose-**

Selama perjalanan kembali pulang ke rumah setelah perpisahannya dengan Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa menangis tanpa henti di dalam mobilnya, supir pribadinya yang setiap hari mengantarnya beraktivitas terlihat sangat bingung melihat tuannya saat ini, memang bukanlah pemandangan yang jarang jika Luhan terlihat murung, namun baru kali ini suasana nya bertambah lebih buruk dari biasanya. Ingin pria yang terpaut lebih tua tiga tahun dengan Luhan itu mencoba bertanya, tapi sepertinya itu adalah ide buruk jika ditanyakan di waktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini, pada akhirnya Luhan hanya dapat memendam sakitnya sendiri. Mungkin jika nanti waktunya sudah tepat, ia akan bertanya pada Luhan.

"Xiu ge…." Panggil Luhan pada supirnya tak lama setelah supirnya itu berpikir untuk bertanya pada Luhan.

 _(*Ge/gege adalah panggilan seseorang kepada kakak laki-laki atau pria yang lebih tua dari orang itu dalam bahasa China)._

"Ah..Iya…Tuan..?" Jawab pria bernama Zhang Xiuhuan itu agak terkejut dengan tuannya yang akhirnya membuka mulut untuk berbicara setelah sekian lama selama perjalanan hanya menangis dan memandang sedu keluar jendela.

"Bisa antar aku ke tempat lain? Aku belum mau kembali ke rumah."

"Mau kemana Tuan?"

"Kemana saja, asal tidak ke rumah."

"Baiklah...bagaimana jika kita minum kopi saja tuan? Saya tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menikmati secangkir kopi di sore hari." Ia tahu betul jika tuannya sangat menyukai kopi, karena setiap hari sebelum berangkat kerja, Luhan akan menyempatkan diri untuk mampir membeli segelas kopi hangat bahkan ia akan meminum kopi juga disiang hari.

"Aku serahkan semua padamu ge, saat ini aku tak bisa berpikir."

Tanpa menjawab Luhan, Pria itu langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju tempat yang ia maksud sembari sesekali tetap melihat keadaan Luhan di belakang kursi pengemudinya melalui kaca spion yang letaknya berada ditengah dalam mobil. Luhan sudah tak lagi menangis, namun wajahnya tetap saja masih terlihat buruk dari biasanya, seakan-akan aura gelap menyelimuti dirinya saat ini. Tak bersuara, hanya tetap memandang keluar jendela mobilnya melihat lalu lalang aktivitas di kota Beijing menjelang matahari terbenam yang bahkan semakin sibuk pada malam hari.

Setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktunya bersantai dan menikmati kopi yang menenangkan sejak sore tadi, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang agar ia bisa secepatnya berbaring dan tertidur, menganggap saat dirinya bangun keesokan paginya, mimpi buruk yang ia alami hari ini menghilang dan membuatnya bisa hilang ingatan, setidaknya itu harapan bodohnya. Selama waktu yang lama itu Luhan juga tak menceritakan apapun kepada supir pribadinya, yang sebenarnya sudah ia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya selama di Beijing, ia tak menceritakan apa-apa mengenai alasan kenapa keadaannya terlihat sangat berantakan sore ini, bukan tak mau, hanya saja cerita ini tidak bisa ia sampaikan ke orang yang susah mengerti keadaannya, hubungannya dengan Sehun termasuk hubungan yang masih tabu dan akan sulit di mengerti orang lain. Dengan segan pria itu pun juga tak bertanya kepada Luhan, menurutnya mungkin memang hanyalah ketenangan yang Luhan butuhkan sekarang.

Suasana tenang menyelimuti malam hari di penginapan terbilang cukup mewah namun asri yang Sehun tempati saat ini, ia sedang terbaring lemas di ranjang besarnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya untuk terlelap.

" _Tidurlah, lelapkan aku dalam mimpi indah dan jangan bangunkan aku."_ Batinnya seakan mengecam untuk melupakan kejadian hari ini.

Tak pernah sekalipun Sehun merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya bahkan sampai menangis, baru dengan Luhan ia menemukan arti mencintai dan dicintai sesungguhnya dan kehilangan Luhan seperti kehilangan segalanya, kehilangan dunianya, terasa hancur.

Sesaat matanya akan terlelap dalam tidur, ketukan pintu kamarnya membuat kembali sadar. Dengan tubuh yang sudah tak bertenaga ia bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk membuka dan melihat siapa orang yang sudah merusak ketenangannya. Tak salah duga, orang itu adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah pintu terbuka, Sehun sedang berdiri lemas sembari tersenyum dengan wajah yang pucat memandang kedua sahabatnya itu, belum Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata bertanya keadaan Sehun, Sehun sudah jatuh tergeletak di lantai kamar tepat di depan mata mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu saja sangat terkejut melihat Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri, dengan segera Chanyeol mengangkat Sehun menuju ranjang, Suhu tubuh Sehun sangat tinggi, badannya demam, tidak heran jika wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, sepertinya Sehun pun belum makan apa-apa seharian ini, Baekhyun segera mengambilkan handuk kecil dengan air hangat untuk di tempelkan di kepala Sehun agar demamnya berkurang.

Sehun baru sadarkan diri keesokan paginya, dengan suhu tubuh yang sudah mulai kembali normal dan perut kosong, ia memang hanya butuh istirahat dan mendinginkan kepala, Sehun berjalan keluar kamar menuju balkon hotelnya, disana sudah ada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun duduk di meja makan yang penuh dengan menu makan sarapan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, ayo kita sarapan, aku memesan banyak sarapan untuk kita bertiga." Ajak Baekhyun sembari menyantap roti panggangnya.

Chanyeol menggeser tempat duduknya agar Sehun dapat bergabung dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Yang aku ingat aku terbangun dengan handuk lembab di kepalaku, dan keadaanku buruk sekali., sebelum itu aku tidak banyak ingat."

"Kau tak sadarkan diri semalam sesaat kami tiba." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku Pingsan?"

"Iya.. bodoh..! Kau terlihat sangat mengenaskan." Ucap Chanyeol seraya melayangkan pukulan kecilnya dikepala Sehun.

"Aish! Sialan kau Park Chanyeol..! kau membuat kepalaku kembali pusing."

"Wah akhirnya kau kembali menjadi Sehun yang ku kenal."

"Heiii kalian…sudah..sudah, sarapan dulu baru bertengkar, mengganggu sarapanku saja." Sambung Baekhyun memarahi keduanya. Setelahnya mereka hanya tertawa. Semangat Sehun seakan sudah kembali muncul karena kedatangan kedua sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mau direpotkan untuk menyusul ku kesini, aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana jika tidak ada kalian sekarang."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya saling pandang sembari tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Sudahlah tak usah berterima kasih, kami memang mau membantumu." Balas Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian tahu bahwa keadaanku tidak baik? Padahal aku belum memberitahu kalian."

"Anggap saja kami tahu dengan firasat kami, itu saja yang perlu kau tahu." Jawab Baekhyun menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia tahu keadaan Sehun tidak baik dari Luhan.

Tenaga Sehun sudah kembali membaik, ia sudah mulai tenang, walaupun ia tahu sekarang dia resmi menjalani kesendiriannya lagi, hal itu yang membuatnya masih terlihat gelisah, yang dilakukannya hanya berjalan mondar mandir di sekitar kamar dan membuat Chanyeol merasa terganggu dengan sikap anehnya.

"Kau sedang apa sih? Kenapa daritadi terlihat tidak tenang lagi, katamu kau sudah mulai membaik."

"Aku akan keluar sebentar." Ucap Sehun tanpa menjawab penasaran Chanyeol seraya mengambil jaketnya di atas ranjang dan memakainya lalu pergi keluar.

"Sehunnnn! Kau mau kemana? Sore ini kita kembali ke Korea, jangan lupa!" Teriak Baekhyun mengingatkan Sehun agar tak pergi terlalu lama.

Sehun yang sudah melenggangkan kakinya keluar membalas "Aku tak akan lama…"

Sehun berjalan keluar penginapan dan memberhentikan taksi, ia meminta supir taksi itu untuk mengantarkannya mampir ke toko bunga sebelum ke tempat yang seharusnya akan didatangi. Sesampainya di toko bunga Sehun kembali meminta supir taksinya untuk menunggu di depan toko bunga yang cantik tersebut, toko yang dihiasi bunga-bunga mekar cerah merekah di depannya dan desain bangunan bernuansa warna warni yang menambah kesan cantik.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang wanita muda di dalam toko kepada Sehun.

"Iya, saya ingin membeli bunga mawar."

"Bunga mawar berwarna apa yang anda cari pak? Untuk orang special?" Seru pemilik toko itu seraya tersenyum.

"Ya betul..." Jawab Sehun ragu, ragu karena entah orang itu masih bisa di sebut orang spesial nya atau tidak.

"Mawar Merah dan…"

"Putih? Karena mawar Merah dan Putih melambangkan kasih sayang, cocok untuk menyampaikan perasaan cinta pada seseorang." Wanita itu mencoba menjelaskan arti dari warna-warna mawar yang ia ketahui.

"Tidak…bukan putih, tapi Hitam…apakah ada mawar hitam?"

"Hitam? Kebetulan ada...kami memang mempunyai bermacam warna mawar disini."

"Tapi apakah anda yakin dengan pilihan warna nya?, karena hitam melambangkan suasana duka, perpisahan, memiliki arti yang tidak baik jika untuk seseorang, agak bertolak belakang dengan mawar merah. Maaf jika saya jadi melantur."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya rasa merah dan hitam akan cocok dengan maksud saya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan saya ambilkan, setangkai mawar merah dan setangkai mawar hitam."

"Ya..Terima kasih."

Sehun sudah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, ia kembali menaiki taksi yang menunggunya dan menuju tempat yang ia ingin kunjungi sedari tadi, ternyata Sehun sampai di restoran Korea yang selalu Luhan datangi dan tempat itu tentu saja tempat yang membawa kenangan buruk dengannya dihari sebelumnya.

Sehun berdiri dan melihat kedalam restoran, ia mencari Luhan, namun ia tak dapat menemukan keberadaan Luhan sedikit pun.

Tak berapa lama, tidak disangka Luhan baru saja sampai di tempat Sehun berada sekarang, hendak masuk ke dalam restoran dan ia terkejut melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan restoran itu dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dengan setelan rapihnya, masih terlihat pucat namun tetap tampan. Terkadang takdir memang berkata lain jika sudah berjodoh untuk berpisah sehari pun rasanya akan susah untuk tak saling dipertemukan lagi.

"Luhan…."

"Kau sedang apa kesini lagi? Aku pikir kau sudah kembali ke Korea." Tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang berusaha tegar, sementara dalam hati kecilnya ia senang karena setidaknya ia dapat melihat Sehun lagi bahkan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, bisa kita bicara di taman kemarin?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi Sehun, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Sebentar saja Lu, aku mohon."

Luhan yang awalnya menolak, dengan ragu menerima ajakan bicara Sehun, karena kali ini ia tak yakin bisa tetap membohongi perasaannya seperti kemarin atau tidak.

Tujuan Sehun dengan yakin kembali menemui Luhan adalah untuk memberikan dirinya dan Luhan kesempatan kedua, entah apa yang akan terjadi yang pasti Sehun yakin bahwa Luhan memang masih mencintainya.

"Baiklah Lu, aku tidak akan basa basi lagi, kau lihat kan, sekarang aku sedang menggenggam dua tangkai bunga mawar." Ucap Sehun seraya menyondongkan kedua tangannya kepada Luhan, bunga mawar merah ditangan kanan dan bunga mawar hitam di tangan kiri.

"Sekarang pilihlah bunga mawar yang melambangkan perasaanmu padaku saat ini, ku rasa kau tahu arti dari kedua bunga mawar ini, keduanya punya arti yang berlawanan, kau sangat menyukai bunga mawar, jadi sepertinya aku tidak akan membuang waktumu untuk menjelaskan lagi arti bunga-bunga mawar ini."

Luhan hanya memandang kedua mawar itu sendu. Luhan sangat tahu mawar hitam bukanlah arti yang baik dalam penyampaian perasaan.

"Pilihlah mawar merah jika kau memang masih mencintaiku dan bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk berkepanjangan ini, katakan bahwa kita tak jadi berpisah dan tak akan pernah lagi, tapi jika kau masih mau membohongi perasaanmu, yakin dengan keputusanmu dan terus berada dalam mimpi buruk ini kau pilih mawar hitam yang ada ditangan kiri ku, aku tak akan bertanya lagi karena aku tahu itu artinya kita benar-benar berpisah. Sekarang pilihlah Lu…aku menunggu jawabanmu."

Luhan merasa seperti tak waras saat ini, pikiran dan tubuhnya tak saling berkomunikasi dengan baik, hingga ia tampak bimbang untuk memilih, pikiran, perasaan dan tubuhnya memiliki pilihan yang berbeda.

"Lu….?" Sehun menyadarkan diam Luhan.

"Kau yakin aku harus menjawab?" Jawaban Luhan terdengar ragu.

"Yakin..Aku hanya butuh kejelasan."

Tanpa jeda lagi, Luhan langsung mengambil bunga mawar hitam yang ada di tangan kiri Sehun, tapi tak lama setelahnya tangan Luhan menjadi kaku tak bergerak, badannya terasa bergetar dari kaki hingga ke kepalanya sampai-sampai ingin terjatuh, ia seperti tak sadarkan diri saat tangan kanannya dengan cepat mengambil bunga mawar hitam itu. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan lalu berpura-pura tersenyum sembari mencengkram kencang mawar merah yang ada di tangan kanannya hingga mawar itu patah, Sehun memandang Luhan yang pucat dan masih tak bergerak di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku tahu jawabannya sekarang, ternyata kau memang tak lagi mencintaiku dan tak mau lagi berhubungan denganku, aku akan terima semua keputusanmu, semoga keputusanmu adalah hal yang tepat Lu, semua kenanganku denganmu tak akan pernah aku lupakan."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kebahagiaanmu sekarang akan menjadi kebahagiaanku, selamat tinggal kekasihku." Ucap Sehun untuk terakhir kali kepada Luhan dan pergi berjalan meninggalkan Luhan, membuang bunga mawar merah yang masih ada di genggamannya ke tempat sampah dan pergi.

Luhan masih berdiri tak mengatakan apapun dan menatap punggung lebar Sehun yang sudah mulai pergi menghilang meninggalkan nya. Dalam ketegangannya tanpa disadari air mata nya mulai mengalir seakan menyesali pilihan bodohnya tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Ini akhirnya….Akhir hubunganku selama hampir 4 tahun ini…!" Ucap Luhan pelan sembari terisak menerima kenyataan bodohnya saat ini.

Setelahnya Sehun kembali ke Korea bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 ** _Untuk waktu yang lama akhirnya aku bisa lanjut nih chapter 3 nya, chapter ini agak menguras jiwa alurnya._**

 ** _Semoga masih bisa menikmati ya, maaf kalo masih ada salah-salah dan ceritanya kurang menarik, setidaknya aku udah berusaha bisa membangkitkan semangat HHS ku lagi dan mungkin semangat kalian para reader._**

 ** _Tetap jadi HHS walaupun badai menerjang haha._**

 ** _Jangan lupa ya yang udah baca bisa review story ku ini._**

S ** _emoga yang tertarik story aku ini, nunggu chapter selanjutnya ya._**

 ** _love ya gays.. thank uuu_**...


End file.
